


Gdy śpię, me oczy widzą ciebie we śnie euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cover Art, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, baner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). Log in to view. 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnomrc2Vj)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imageshack.com/i/plcSy8wIj)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pomZKJNVj)


End file.
